Un Proposito para vivir
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Jack vessalius trata de escapar de las miserias y el cruel mundo que le espera por ser un vessalius, decide abandonar su hogar y probar suerte en la capital "Sabrie" pero en ella se halla un misterioso designio para los Vessalius justo en ese instante ambiciona entrar a la academia "Pandora" donde descubrira el horrible pasado que cambia radicalmente su futuro...
1. Todo por el futuro

**Pandora Hearts© Jun Mochizuki**

* * *

La mañana pintaba oscurecida sobre Leverru un poblado cercano a la capital, en una de las casas en los suburbios salió un joven rubio corriendo sin pensar. Su rostro lleno de dolor e ira no producía más que lastima al verlo en esas fachas de pobreza donde el polvo y la suciedad resaltaban en sus ía hasta más no poder y luego en las cercanías fuera del pueblo, tropezó cayendo cerca de un árbol cuyas ramas yacían sin una pizca de sus hojas.

Recostado sobre el tronco viejo del árbol el chico simplementese inclinó hacia adelante mientras las lágrimas corrían lleno de impotencia por su rostro. Sus manos empuñadas con fuerza donde la desolación y la desesperanza reinaban en los últimos años de su vida…

–Porque… ¡¿Por qué aun esperas que vuelva?!–Grito con frustración hacia el cielo, luego sus ojos se llenaron de resignación perdiendo todo brillo de carisma y motivación–. Sabes…que no regresara, él tiene su familia y…no la abandonara por ti, madre.

Resentido en su corazón por aquella estúpida ilusión en la que su madre estaba desde aquel día, y solo pensar que podría hacerla olvidar de que aquel Vessalius regresaría a su lado, lo llenaba de ira. Todos los días siempre lo golpeaba por la frustración de que el Vizconde Vessalius regresaría y luego en otro momento lo alababa comparándolo con él.

El cielo poco a poco se tornó en destellantes colores naranjas, rojizos y nuevamente y después de todo ese desahogo el joven se volvió sobre sus pies y regreso tras sus pasos a casa, donde su madre cocinaba sobre un fogón en la chimenea.

El rubio continuo hacia su habitación, vio de soslayo a su madre y simplemente sintió lastima por ella. Llego hasta un pequeño escaparate destartalado por los años y tomo una vieja gabardina junto a una pequeña maleta donde empaco sus cosas.

"Si continuo aquí, lo único que esperare solo es morir…ella ha perdido todo uso de razón" pensó mientras tomaba las pocas pertenencias que consideraba suyas. Veía como aquella mujer llevada por la desesperación cocinaba algunas sobras de objetos en la cocina entre algunos cueros de animales muertos, y muchos ingredientes que llegaban a desmenuzarse…

– ¿A dónde vas Jack? Tu padre regresara pronto…–comento la mujer volviéndose con su mirada vacía–. Además cuando regrese, estará contento de verte. Te ves más como tu padre cada día Jack. Estoy tan feliz.

Su sonrisa vacía estremeció a Jack y él se entristeció al verla sonreír de esa forma, tantas noches llorando y siempre lo resultaba lastimando y luego se acercaba a él alagándolo todo esto había sido por aquel enfermizo amor que la habían llevado a bruscos cambios de humor.

–No te preocupes, mama–respondió con una sonrisa sincera–. Regresare a tiempo, además traeré regalos con los que lo recibirás bien.

–Bien, Jack. No te tardes, que llegara pronto...

El joven rubio cerró la puerta de la casa y pronto se encamino hacia las afueras de Leverru, siempre lo denominaron un chico de mala suerte, un chico que llamaba la desgracia, alguien que notenía un padre un hijo del adulterio... La familia Vessalius era considerada en este pequeño poblado "prestigiosa" y decente, sin embargo era aborrecido por nacer de una mujer "pecadora".

Pasó cubierto por una capucha café, él sabía que al exponerse a la gente seria golpeado y maltratado. Este mundo era cruel, aun con los niños que no eran culpables de los errores de sus padres…camino entre callejones en dirección fuera del pueblo y la noche cubrió la ciudad, el anuncio de algunos cumulonimbos en el cielo era índice de que una tormenta se acercaba debía buscar refugio como prioridad.

La plaza llena de gente poco a poco quedo vacía a medida que avanzaba la noche, los graznidos de las aves anunciaban algún mal augurio sobre aquellos lugares ensombrecidos donde las bestias luchaban por el poder en el área aledaña cubierta por los bosques. Jack atravesó en medio de las sombras de las paredes, y salió del lugar en medio de la oscuridad por en medio de las sombras formadas por los árboles.

La luna asomo su luz cerca de la medianoche y Jack volvió su rostro al hermoso cielo, donde las estrellas brillaban como perlas una guía al norte…había escuchado un rumor que durante las noches un camino secreto era visible a la luz de la luna, uno que llevaba directamente a Sabrie.

Observo las luz de la luna por en medio del bosque, y luego un pequeño camino iluminado de piedras se mostraba a sus ojos. Sonrío, quizás no sería tan malo buscar mejor fortuna…y tal vez mejorar su vida olvidar la horrible vida con su madre. Las nubes de tormenta amenazaban muy cerca de su posición, debía llegar rápido.

Jack continuo acelerando el paso en medio de los arbustos y ramas oscuras con formas atemorizantes, sabía que este camino le llevaría solo esa noche para llegar a Sabrie…El camino brillante, llego hasta un pequeño riachuelo, y luego continúo del otro lado hasta un enorme acantilado. Un relámpago diviso el cielo anunciando el comienzo de lo que parecía una feroz tempestad, la lluvia comenzó a caer mezclada con fuertes vientos…después de mucho tiempo en que el cansancio y la fatiga lo harían sucumbir acercándose a un acantilado, un Relámpago diviso el cielo con su fuerte luz, estorbando la visión de Jack…abríos sus ojos como platos, allí estaba la ciudad oculta entre la inmensidad de bosques y los fuertes vientos, donde las luces de las casas emergían en medio de la fuerte ventisca, Sabrie.

* * *

**Hola a todos bendiciones, esta es una nueva historia y decidi hacerla por pandora hearts se la debia hace un tiempo y espero les guste como las otras. claro adelantando tambien las otras y haciendo un buen argumento hasta entonces ciao! **


	2. LLamado

**Capítulo 2  
**

**Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki**

**La historia es inspirada en pandora y quizas parecida, cualquier coincidencia es simplemente parte de mi imaginacion.**

* * *

Jack se vio arrastrado por una corriente de agua en el fondo del acantilado, mientras trataba de emerger y con fuerza patalear y agarrarse a un árbol mientras la corriente descendía. Pensó que era el mejor clima para encontrar una ciudad tan misteriosa como Sabrie, donde algunas familias adineradas Vivian cómodamente y sus negocios prosperaban…la capital era una forma de socializarse entre el ducado gobernante, Los Baskerville.

Después de la fuerte tormenta Jack bajo de su improvisado refugio, en aquel fuerte Roble en el bosque mientras bajaba audazmente al suelo. Su respiración agitada indicaba fatiga en su cuerpo, el esfuerzo por llegar con vida lo llevo a agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas y a no poder conciliar el sueño por temor a caer.

Llego a la entrada de Sabrie, ingreso en medio de algunas callejuelas y luego se escondió cerca de un callejón por temor a represalias. Pero no sucedió nada, la gente ignoraba su presencia en cierta forma…Aparto de su cabeza la capucha que cubría su cabello y su rostro y camino en medio de la multitud ambulante de la ciudad, buscando un lugar donde podría descansar.

Miro a un lado y a otro, pero no hallo nada. Continuo caminando mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a gemir por el fuerte dolor, el hambre y la falta de sueño, Jack se tambaleo por un instante y luego se acercó a un callejón donde se ocultó en las sombras buscando descansar, se acurruco en sí mismo cerca de un bote de basura y luego cerró los ojos brevemente…todo se volvió oscuridad.

Unas horas después se levantó lleno de cansancio y se estiro observando a un lado y a otro. Tranquilo observo que la niebla comenzó a cubrir la ciudad, pero la gente le parecía importar menos todo continuaba de forma común. Camino en medio de la aglomeración, buscando entre las ventanas de los lugares un anuncio de empleo. Un hombre rozo con él, y…

–"Por fin, la existencia que buscaba el abismo…"–musito una voz gutural y madura.

Jack se sobresaltó y estupefacto se volvió para ver mejor a un hombre vestido de etiqueta, su rostro cubierto por aquel cabello plateado oculto por un sombrero de copa que caminaba bajo una sombrilla negra, que luego se perdió su silueta en medio de la aglomeración.

Jack se limpió los ojos, quizás estaba alucinando por la falta de comida y sueño. _Si, quizás era eso…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El hombre de traje de etiqueta negro, camino suavemente por en medio de la calle principal y luego observo la tenue niebla del lugar. Hasta hace poco tiempo había tropezado con un chico rubio, sucio y mal vestido, pero su estremecimiento fue mayor al voz susurro desde su mente: "¡La existencia que ella busca…!" y sonrió al saberlo. Sabía que pronto lo volvería a ver, después de todo no era coincidencia encontrarse con alguien tan peculiar designado por los lazos del destino, algo inevitable y sagaz que manejaba el cielo mismo…

El albino aunque parecería un anciano por su color de cabello delante de muchos, era tan joven o quizás tan viejo como la fundación de Sabrie un enigma en las profundidades del misterioso pasado. Camino por cerca de unos minutos y cruzo la calle donde un Cadilac Seville parqueado junto a una tenue lámpara eléctrica iluminaba la calle en medio de la niebla y la muchedumbre de gente.

El hombre tomo la manija de la puerta trasera y la abrió despacio ingresando en la parte trasera del vehículo y cerrando con delicadeza la puerta.

–A la mansión, pronto.

El conductor asintió sin más, y el auto se alejó en la calle abajo saliendo en dirección a las afueras de Sabrie. El camino donde el coche se movió levemente y el hombre cuyo rostro estaba en parte cubierto por su cabello y el único ojo visible de color carmesí era quien observaba el paisaje que dejaba atrás a medida que el auto iba en dirección a la mansión.

Poco a poco los arboles descubrieron una mansión en la colina de colores caobas y quizás algunas combinaciones en su elegante estructura le daban un encanto maravilloso. El hombre sonrío, se acercaba a su destino y el muñeco en su hombro comenzó a dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa llena de malevolencia. El auto llego frente a la entrada de la mansión donde una espléndida escalera de dos pasos separaba levemente la entrada y las flores llenaban con carisma mientras se elevaban al cielo y el viento las movía de un lado a otro. Junto a las murallas que rodeaban a la mansión que poco a poco cedieron a cerrar después de ingresar el auto, una fuente que separaba la entrada de la mansión de la entrada a ella se llenaba de aquella agua cristalina que emergía desde la parte superior bañando a las aves que se acercaban a ella.

Bajo del auto y camino junto al báculo en su mano, mientras el muñeco en su hombro emitió un leve sonido de movimiento. En la puerta se encontraba una joven con el rostro molesto, y junto a ella una mujer vestida de sirvienta.

– ¿Acaso pensabas llegar tarde, Kevin? –comento la joven de cabello color castaño claro envuelto en su cabeza de forma elegante donde algunos, mechones caían suavemente en su cuello. Mientras su vestido se ajustaba en su parte superior de su pecho y luego se plegaba en una forma de campana haciendo que su figura infantil se viera más como una dama.

–No, no señorita Sharon–comento el albino mientras tomaba su sombrero de copa en sus manos–. Es que solo me retrase debido a la tormenta de hace poco, además…no podría hacer caso omiso de mis deberes, Sharon-sama.

El tono burlón de Kevin la irrito y sus ojos lila se llenaron de un brillo de furia. Y el albino continuo su camino con una leve sonrisa, ingreso a la mansión donde un gran salón separaba las habitaciones superiores de las inferiores entre pasillos e interminables pinturas de marcos con rostros de los anteriores "Glen" el título que solo se le otorgaba a aquellos que tomaban el puesto del Duque del reino para la familia Baskerville.

Ser el mayordomo de los duques de Sabrie era problemático, aun así cumplía con eficiencia su deber. Kevin Regnard un hombre cauteloso y lleno de un aire misterioso su cabello gris cortado en capas rectas más un flequillo que cubrí a la parte izquierda de su rostro, el traje negro le quedaba excepcional a pesar de no utilizar su tradicional blanco. Un abrigo cortó color negro, a juego, junto a otro más largo y unos pantalones de franela negro, el atuendo acompañado con algunos arreglos dorados y otro color plata para ocasiones especiales.

–Glen-sama, Te espera en su Estudio–comento Sharon mientras desviaba su mirada–. No séqué sucede, Yo solo venía a visitar al duque por petición de mama.

–Gracias, Señorita Sharon. Mis mejores deseos a que Shelly-sama se mejore.

–Gracias, Kevin. Hasta luego

El inclino levemente la cabeza y camino hacia el otro bloque de la mansión donde se hallaban algunas habitaciones en los pisos superiores y el estudio entre otras cualidades de esta enorme área que cubría la propiedad.

Después de pasar a través de algunos pasillos y salones de uno de los bloques y cruzar las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, llego a una puerta doble y la abrió suavemente observo la figura de un hombre cabello negro lacio alto y delgado. Sus ojos violetas con expresión sombría brillaban por la tenue luz de la chimenea frente suyo. Su traje negro y en el sofá yacía una capa negra muy bien labrada, se volvió para ver al albino quien se inclinó con lentitud y luego se levantó con una apariencia de seriedad esperando que el peor de los males se desatara.

–No coloques esa cara, Kevin–comento Glen–. Tengo una nueva misión para ti.

Kevin lo sabía, cuando el ingresaba delante de Glen Baskerville, no era extraño que le encomendase una "misión" ese tipo de trabajos que entregaba solo a él y a otros miembros de la familia en situaciones indecisas, lo colocaban de humor. Pero lo que quizás lo incomodaba era aquella mirada vacía de Glen, como si no fuese el mismo sino otro quien estaba delante de él.

–Esta vez se trata de Lacie–continuo después de una pausa–. Quiero que la resguardes.

– ¿resguardarla? –pregunto intrigado–. Tengo entendido, desde que estoy con los Baskerville que la Señora Lacie, esposa del anterior Maestro falleció debido a cierto inconveniente. Pero ¿Acaso regreso de la muerte?

–No. Sin embargo al parecer desde el incidente de hace tiempo debemos guardarla de que haga contacto con…y ahí entras tú.

Kevin observo la llama de la chimenea y pensó en la Señora Lacie, recordó aquel incidente de hace Quince años atrás…un mal recuerdo suponía, para el duque. Pero él sabía que había regresado una chica, de cabello semejante al de Lacie, pero algo diferente en ella era lo que llamaba la atenció niña se había criado por unos cuantos años en la mansión, pero después del incidente con una Cadena que emergió de las profundidades la chica había estado en coma desde entonces.

– ¿Qué desea que haga, Glen-sama? –comento irrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación, mientras algunas brazas hacia leves explosiones en la chimenea.

–Desde el incidente en "Sabrie" donde te viste involucrado, y regresaste sin ningún problema me imagine que tú desarrollaste alguna habilidad o actitud mental para que la influencia en la prisión no te afectaran.

–Glen-sama, agradezco su cumplido. Usted sabe el peso de mi crimen y cuando regrese de la prisión. Aun así, estoy a su disposición más sin embargo aun no entiendo en que tengo que ver sobre el asunto.

–Alice…–musito entre labios.

–Oh…ya veo. La señorita Alice… –hizo una pausa y volvió su mirada al hombre–¿Y su padre? ¿Qué ha dicho al respecto?

–No la reconoce enteramente como suya a pesar de todo.

Kevin siempre lo supo desde su entrada a los Baskerville cuando el anterior Glen lo contrato, nunca trato a la hermana del actual Glen como su esposa sino solamente como parte de un experimento natural para controlar en totalidad el poder divino otorgado por la naturaleza, y simplemente encontrar los misterios de una de las llaves para obtener un poder mas alla de la naturaleza visible.

–Bien. Pero solicito un acuerdo entre usted y el padre de ella, no puedo hacer mi trabajo si tengo malentendidos con el señor Revis.

Glen asintió y Kevin se retiró del lugar, después de un par de horas escucho el teléfono de la sala que una mucama levanto y luego paso el auricular al albino. Junto el auricular a su oído y una voz se pronunció desde el mismo.

–Ya todo está listo, Kevin. Empiezas mañana deja todo a cargo de Charlotte.

–Si, como diga Glen-sama–Colgó el auricular y se dirigió al bloque de habitaciones en el otro lado de la extensa zona luego ingreso al lugar y subió las escaleras a la izquierda donde se extendía puertas de habitaciones en ambos lados y llego al final del pasillo, donde una tenue luz iluminaba al final. Se acercó a la puerta caoba y toco con poca fuerza la puerta marrón y un ruido desde adentro abrió la puerta. Una mujer con su cabello rosa claro con un peinado recogido por grandes prendedores Mariposas con un par de mechones enarcando su rostro pálido y sus ojos rosas igual que su cabello; su vestido largo de encajes, moños con escote amplio.

–Glen-sama, te ha encargado la casa…Lottie-chan.

Ella se enojó en breve y asintió, cerro nuevamente la puerta con fuerza. Kevin sonrío mientras salía del pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera de la mansión. Mientras salía por el extenso pasillo abierto por los lados y un hermoso jardín se avisaba de lado a lado, mientras la niebla cubría el extenso lugar donde los arboles resguardaban a lado y lado la visibilidad del lugar.

Kevin continúo su camino en dirección a la parte trasera de la mansión y luego entre el bosque al final de los dominios de la mansión aviso la punta de la torre. La Contemplo por un instante y luego una ráfaga de viento frio movió las hojas de los arboles cercanos a la torre, provocando una sonrisa cínica en el albino.

–Mucho tiempo sin verla, Señorita Alice–musito entre labios.

* * *

**Ciao a todos! espero les agrade un capitulo mas y bueno pronto coloco el otro pronto de lazos de odio que sera sorpresa; y bueno en esta semana los veran los adelantos de las proximas historias y bueno Dio benedica**


	3. Familia

**Capítulo 3:**

******Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki**

* * *

Jack camino sin tener en cuenta la dirección de su rumbo durante unos minutos y pensó en la forma de obtener dinero, así que desde que había llegado tuvo muchas dificultades y dormir un poco le hizo bien, pero lo extraño fue aquel hombre que no pudo distinguir algo a excepción del cabello gris o simplemente fue parte de su imaginacion. Suspiro y continúo en dirección a la plaza, debía ser cauteloso ya que podrían reconocerlo o quizás no ¿verdad?

Ingreso por una callejuela que estaba paralela a la plaza donde la parte trasera de restaurantes, almacenes, entre otros negocios se aprovisionaban de material y de personal, Quizás podría tener una oportunidad en alguno de esos puestos.

"aunque la paga sea mala, sería un buen comienzo ¿No?" pensó Jack para sus adentros, aspiro profundamente aire para llenarse de valor delante de aquellos hombres cuyo semblante parecería amenazador, pero esto era más sencillo después de todo había vivido toda una vida en la que siempre fue despreciado, humillado y maltratado.

Unos hombres traían entre algunos grandes coches muchos víveres, y el dueño salía a recibir el encargo verificando si alguna parte de este se hallaba en mal estado. Jack se acercó a ambos hombres y los miro fijamente con sus ojos esmeraldas tan penetrantes como el azul del mar. Los hombres se volvieron para ver al molesto chico delante de ellos, que por más que hiciesen una mueca de desagrado no se intimidaba.

– ¿Qué quieres mocoso? –Refunfuño el hombre del gran coche con desdén–. Si es comida, olvídalo. No alimentamos a muertos de hambre.

–No. Solo busco trabajo en lo que tenga disponible, con tal de tener comida y un lugar donde dormir el resto no importa.

Los hombres se vieron a los ojos y un brillo de burla se extendió en ambos provocando en carcajadas y el chico siguió observándolos con una sonrisa entre el polvo en su rostro y en su atuendo.

–Vaya un mocoso altanero ¿eh? –Comento el hombre mientras reía de forma grotesca–, ¿sabes acaso que esa no es la forma de pedir algo?

Jack sonrío sin el menor síntoma de ofensa alguna por las palabras de aquel hombre. Entonces ambos dejaron de reír, algo en el chico era molesto en alguna forma ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de alejarse ante la indiferencia de ellos, un chico persistente y de cierta manera despreciable.

–Aléjate, no buscamos ayudantes.

Jack se inclinó con un ademan y una sonrisa, cuando recibió un golpe seco en la cabeza haciéndole tambalear y caer al suelo. El hombre frente a Jack sonrió con aire de suficiencia esperando alguna reacción del chico. Que nuevamente se levantó y lo observo con una sonrisa y luego se alejó de él. El hombre se indignó y el dueño del lugar le sugirió olvidar al chico que se alejaba en las sombras del extenso callejón.

–Siempre es asi cuando están en un pedestal, son interesante (1).La naturaleza de los hombres soberbios y viles es mostrarse insolentes en la prosperidad… (2)

Jack continuo caminando en el estrecho callejón oscuro y solitario comparado con la iluminada plaza paralela a donde estaba, así permaneció durante un par de horas sin fortuna.

Cuando llego al final del callejón que se enarcaba con la vía nuevamente en la última puerta iluminada por un tenue foco un hombre que parecía cercano a los cincuenta años con unos lentes pequeños y una entrecortada barba gris por las canas de estatura promedio sacaba la basura.

El hombre se había percatado de su presencia y simplemente sonrío. Jack lo observo tenuemente, desde que había tenido conciencia la gente cuando lo miraba llenos de una ira sin razón al percibir su presencia pero por alguna extraña razón este hombre no tenía tales intenciones.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas chico?–Comento interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con unos ojos llenos de ternura que quizás nunca llegaría a conocer– ¿Tienes un hogar aquí? No pareces de Sabrie, muchacho.

Jack trago en seco y el hombre dejo el bote de basura a un lado de la puerta y se acercó al joven con una mirada un poco sombría.

– ¿U-Usted quien es…?–titubeo Jack al comentar.

La gente quizás lo tildaría de loco, pero este hombre no era lo que aparentaba, su cabello rubio con lentes y sus ojos verdes…no, esto no era posible. Se limpió los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió aún más, el hombre sonrío simplemente y se acercó.

–Así que puedes ver a través de mi disfraz, ¿No es así?–Comento cerca del chico mientras sonreía–. Solo hay un tipo de persona que podría ver a través de esta fachada, ¿Quién eres?

Jack respiraba aceleradamente, mientras el hombre lo tomo en los hombros y lo observo fijamente, pronto el rubio se estremeció ante tal hecho. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ese tipo?

–Jack…–musito con dificultad, trago saliva mientras sentía un atroz sentimiento de miedo e impotencia le recorrió el cuerpo.

– ¿Jack qué?–Comento con aspereza el hombre que luego para asombro del mismo Jack se apartó después de observarlo de arriba abajo, y luego jalo el collar con un emblema encriptado en él, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro–. Ya veo, tus ojos y ese collar…ven, vamos.

Jack lo siguió un poco titubeante, y luego ingreso con el hombre por la puerta iluminada por la tenue luz, el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a un segundo piso por las escaleras a la derecha y por la izquierda un cuarto con unas mesas y estantes llenos de repuestos de relojes junto a algunos cascarones diferentes, más allá la sala al fondo estaba oscura y un par de puertas los separaba del frente del edificio que coincidía con la plaza.

El hombre lo llevo al segundo piso donde una puerta separaba el corredor en ascenso a alguna parte del lugar. Abrió la puerta de madera y poco a poco como en una tenue niebla se desprendia del hombre mientras subían, y luego al abrir la puerta una luz cego por un instante al rubio.

–Bienvenido, Jack–comento el hombre–. Mi nombre es Oscar, Oscar Vessalius.

Jack se estremeció al escuchar la confesión del hombre que poco a poco descubrió su barba rubia, un hombre maduro pero no anciano cuya experiencia le llenaba de confianza y tranquilidad. Una mujer se asomó al borde de un cuarto que los separaba de la cocina…

–Oscar, ya has…

Miro al chico detrás de oscar y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

–Sara, quiero presentarte a alguien. Él es Jack, Jack…

– Vessalius–comento ella llena de alegría, mientras se acercaba para recibirle–Sus características son idénticas a las tuyas… ¡Bienvenido!

Ella lo tomo por el rostro y le sonrío, lo soltó para acercarse a Oscar y luego escucho un pitido que salía de la tetera hirviendo. Salió apresurada a entrar nuevamente a la cocina, Oscar atrajo al chico a que lo siguiera e ingresaron en una pequeña sala donde los muebles de cuero y seda extendidos sobre una alfombra de hermosos bordados turcos junto a una pequeña chimenea en el centro de la sala cubierta con algunas rejillas encendida los llenaria de calor.

–D-Dígame…–comento Jack titubeante mirando al hombre frente suyo–. ¿Por qué sabe de mí?

Oscar le ofreció asiento, mientras miraba las llamas en la chimenea donde el brillo de las llamas cubrió sus lentes, ocultando por breves instantes sus ojos esmeraldas.

–Lo sé, por algunos chismes…–musito casi en voz baja–, Pero averigüe y confirme algunas sospechas acerca de mi hermano y una mujer. Ahora lamento no haberle exigido responder y que los hayan dejado solos, por eso intente localizarlos pero me fue impedido por ciertos asuntos…

El silencio reino en la habitación sin más y Jack supo que decía la verdad, él no sabía el cómo ni por qué siempre podía ver a través de la gente. Pero más allá de todo deseaba saber porque el hombre estaba disfrazado tan bien y algo le extraño al ver esa tenue niebla…

–Bueno usaba ese disfraz por una simple razón–interrumpió Oscar como si supiera sus pensamientos–, Los Vessalius no somos bien recibidos en Sabrie ¿Sabes? Pero podemos evitar eso con algunos "trucos" que aprendimos y bueno para resguardar a mi familia…

Jack había escuchado desde mucho tiempo desde leverru en las esquinas lo mal que se hablaba de los Vessalius en Sabrie e incluso no se les consideraba Duques como en Leverru donde los vieron crecer sino unos ampones, asesinos, entre otra multitud de males…una familia de tercera clase y de la peor calaña.

–Por ahora puedes quedarte aquí, quizás necesites algún empleo ¿No?–Inquirió Oscar–. Si deseas, puedes trabajar en nuestra relojería.

Comento sonriente y su esposa apareció con una bandeja llena con un hermoso juego de té y un postre para cada uno y se sentó junto a su esposo.

– ¿Te quedaras, Jack?–pregunto ella sonriente y ansiosa por saber su respuesta.

El asintió un poco sonrojado, y luego se escuchó un ruido junto a una de las puertas de corredor, un niño pequeño estaba vestido con una bata mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Su cabello un poco rubio y sus ojos verdes delataban su procedencia.

–John, ven–comento Oscar–. Este es Jack, tu primo.

El chico se acercó al rubio sin más y lo observo por un instante, luego sonrío extendiendo su mano a él.

–Gusto en conocerte, onii-san–respondió con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a sus padres y luego se volvió a su cuarto. Ellos sonrieron despidiéndose del chico, Sarah se acercó al rubio y le extendió una mano.

–No tienes a donde ir ¿verdad?–musito–. Bueno tenemos siempre una alcoba para huéspedes, vamos es por aquí.

Jack quizás no lo sabía pero todo, quizás todo esto podría ser algo bueno. Quizás podría ayudar a su madre, pero si… ¿Si su padre supiera que está aquí?

–No te preocupes–inquirió ella al ver su tensión corporal–. Oscar no considero prudente que Zai supiera de ti, Jack.

Jack sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al ver como adivinaban cada una de sus dudas, sealivio al ingresar al pequeño cuarto, donde había una cómoda cama con sus estantes y escaparates bien organizados.

–hay algunas ropas en el cajón a la izquierda de tu cama, pruébatelas quizás te ayuden un poco. La comida estará lista en una hora ¿Vale?

–Gracias.

Ella sonrío y cerró tras si la puerta. Al quedar solo pudo observar mejor el lugar, la habitación era confortante y su pequeña ventana dejaba a la vista la plaza principal donde podía avisar cualquier cambio de clima.

Las nubes poco a poco descubrían el sol en la ciudad, y Jack pudo notar que había llegado el mediodia y que apenas comenzarían a saliralgunas personas después de semejante borrasca.

De repente el chico rubio se desplomo sobre la cama, y simplemente consiguió estar inconsciente, había llegado a Sabrie después de mucho tiempo y su cuerpo le reclamaba con fuerza haciéndole perder el conocimiento…

La luz de un hermoso jardín deslumbro a Jack, el viento soplaba con fuerza y era Cálido en gran manera. El rubio miro alrededor donde las flores se volvían cada vez deslumbrantes, y sus aromas envolvían el aire en un excitante sentimiento de felicidad. Camino por la senda resaltada en medio del jardín y llego ante una torre…una risa gutural muy suave e infantil se escuchóen el viento.

_–Te he estado esperando, mucho tiempo…por fin viniste, Jack._

El viento soplo con fuerza haciendo que el cuerpo de el se estremeciera y luego Jack despertó, se apoyó con una de sus manos y se percató de que aun estaba la puerta cerrada, simplemente había sido una pesadilla o un hermoso sueño con un final espeluznante.

Se levanto hacia la ventana y observo su tenue reflejo mientras la niebla cubria la ciudad aun,quizas podría recurrir a esto mientras se estabilizaba económicamente. Hasta el dia que tuviera que partir y dejar a la familia de su padre, y buscar el porque de su existencia…

(1)Oscar Wilde

(2)Nicolas Maquiavelo

* * *

**Gracias a todos los lectores y espero les guste tanto como yo y gracias por las recomendaciones jejeje hasta después y Dios les bendiga adv: no tengo internet pero la sugerencia la tendre en cuenta para el proximo capitulo.**


	4. Una verdad una mentira

**Capítulo 4:**

******Pandora Hearts© Jun Mochizuki**

* * *

**_La verdad es indivisible, es decir no puede reconocerse a sí misma; quien quiera reconocerla, debe ser mentira._**

**_Franz Kafka_**

* * *

–Bien, Jack. Ahora mueve el calibre a un lado y luego…–comento Oscar en la habitación donde una cantidad de relojes yacían inconscientes y sin vida–. Ahora coloca el piñon del minuto sobre la cuadratura y…

Un clic clac sonó proveniente del reloj, por primera vez había arreglado uno. Jack sonrío a Óscar quien con un vaso de zumo de naranja le esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo. Desde que había llegado hace un par de semanas, Jack había pedido a Oscar que le enseñase lo necesario para sobrevivir y por supuesto este accedió como consuelo por el mal que el apellido arrecio sobre él.

Trabajaba para Oscar en el local, donde las vitrinas llenas de hermosos reloj de pared, de mano, e inclusive de perfil se vendían excepcionalmente. Al parecer en Sabrie el tiempo era en gran manera considerado, la gente era supersticiosa según lo dicho por Oscar.

Sarah llevo a John a la escuela y hasta que cumpliera los quince años no podría ingresar a la academia Pandora. Ese fue el principio de uno de los sueños de Jack, ir a pandora. Una academia que competía en calidad en muchos ámbitos sociales, económicos, y estrategicos.

Siempre que escuchaba sobre los egresados de ese lugar no estaban en cualquier puesto, los hallaban como ministros, gerentes, entre muchos de los más importantes cargos en el país y el Ducado.

Tiempo atrás había escuchado que de la Academia Latowidge había algunos traslados de estudiantes para afianzar la muestra de amistad con Pandora e igualmente correspondía la misma. Hasta el incidente en que el director de Latowidge se dictó en bancarrota y vendió la Academia, cuyo propietario actual era el director de Pandora.

Jack suspiro, mientras atendía a uno de los clientes en el local que observaba con atención la vitrina de Relojes de joven noble de cabello carmesí cuya mirada penetrante podría estremecer a cualquiera, excepto a Jack que con unas sonrisa y una leve inclinación recibió al joven generosamente.

–Buenos días, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?–comento con una sonrisa.

–Mi encargo–comento secamente y miro los ojos del chico.

El chico asintió y busco en la vitrina, donde un pequeño estuche resguardaba el pedido y luego lo extendió sobre el vidrio limpio del vitral delante del joven.

Quien con acercar meramente su mano, se estremeció en desagrado y tomo el pequeño sintió un pequeño pulso en el corazón que se extendió dolorosamente por su cuerpo, Sus piernas flaquearon un poco y busco apoyo en la base del vitral.

– ¿Jack estas bien?–pregunto Oscar volviendo a verle.

–Si…Bien–respondió mientras retomaba fuerzas–No, es nada.

– ¿Cuánto es?–comento el cliente un poco extrañado, pero reteniendo su curiosidad al ver la reacción del chico.

–Solo son cincuenta libras, señor.

El joven saco de su saco negro un sobre entregándoselo al chico y lo observo por breve tiempo. Luego salió por la puerta donde una pequeña campana resonó avisando la salida del cliente.

Suspiro un poco, se agarró el pecho. Esa sensación tan familiar, tan horrorosa…Oscar toco el hombro de Jack sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio que por sugerencia de su tío ahora tenía un cabello castaño, hasta un par de semanas no hubiera pensado en ver el marco de la puerta de entrada del apartamento arriba. Pero su tio insistió en que se diera cuenta del asunto y al hallar una inscripción antigua se extraño.

**_"Todos ven lo que tú aparentas; pocos advierten lo que eres "(1)_**

– ¿Has visto eso, no?–Pregunto Oscar al observar al chico– Esas son las palabras para poder ocultar tu verdadera imagen, Jack. La única forma de protegerte de los que te quieren hacer daño.

–Oh… ¿Tio cual es el motivo por el que nos quieren hacer daño?

Oscar simplemente negó con la cabeza el conocer el motivo, simplemente había hecho caso de las advertencias de su padre y la única manera de mantener también a salvo a quienes amaba.

–Jack, te recomiendo resguardes cualquier indicio de tu ascendencia.

Jack asintió, oscar observo por un instante el cuello del rubio y se negó a si mismo haber visto algo semejante a un collar.

Pero era para él algo importante, recordó la primera vez que su madre aun con cordura le entrego ese collar y siempre que salía de una de sus usuales golpizas, debajo de aquel árbol que habia visto sus penas y angustias miraba la inscripción buscando consuelo y una melodía tan calida y hermosa resonaba en el viento …lo resguardo debajo de su traje de etiqueta elegante para recibir al tipo de clientela que recibían, gente de alto grado en la sociedad que buscaba algo lleno de elegancia y glamour.

Los Vessalius al paracer habían perdido no solo su Status social sino también parte de su historia durante cien años, quizás este era uno de los pocos recuerdos de la familia y lo único que conocía de la misma era el peculiar negocio de Relojería.

Después de eso, Jack decidió estar más en el taller para comodidad de su tío y a pesar de haber aprendido algunas letras gracias a su madre entre otras cosas, siempre le atraía algo tan peculiar como el conocimiento antiguo…Sarah la esposa de Oscar contribuyo a reforzarlo al usar los libros de su hijo en lo que respecta a las letras, mientras su hijo estaba en clases y Jack quedaba en casa.

Dentro de las partes de relojes sin vida sobre los estantes y cajas alrededor llenas de engranajes, brackets, carrusel, cubo, ejes entre otras partes…un brillo inusual figuraba entre el inmerso monton de piezas antiguas y Jack se levanto por la simple curiosidad de saber de donde emergia, movia una y otra vez hasta que hallo una redonda e inusual caja musical cuyo color del papel corroído por el moho en el tiempo desgastaba la caja en su parte externa.

Una caja hecha de una madera muy fuerte cuya cubierta tenia algunas inscripciones corroídas no permitia leerla, un candado cerraba la caja desde afuera cuyas partes estaban bien formadas y parecían desgastadas pero aun con la suficiente fuerza para ocultar su contenido.

No la había visto entre el murmullo de piezas, pero era especial y la sola tensión de saber que podría encontrarse entre todas estas piezas lo excito de alegría, sacudió el polvo un poco de la caja.

Oscar se asomo al ver a Jack con la caja corroída y entro en la habitación invadida entre piezas y cajas llenas de Relojes de varios tipos, mientras la luz amarilla sobre la cabeza del rubio titilo un par de veces.

–¿Todo bien?–pregunto Oscar.

Jack se volvió y asintió pero volvió a posar su mirada sobre la caja.

–¿Sabes que puede ser , tio Oscar?–inquirio mientras aun concentrado en la caja sobre la mesa.

Se acerco un poco y observo la caja, se llevo la mano a la barbilla un poco pensativo. Luego la tomo entre las manos volteándola una y otra vez para saber que decir.

–No–comento mientras tomaba asiento a su lado–, Pero es una caja que se encontraba entre las ruinas de una antigua mansión en algún lugar. Se dice que le pertenecio a un duque muy poderoso y que desaparecio de la faz de la tierra…Mi padre la llamaba La caja de pandora.

–¿Caja de Pandora? ¿Porque?

–supongo que mi padre creía en supersticiones, sobre todo los de mala fortuna.

Jack lo observo brevemente y sonrio.

–Simplemente era una antigua pieza de relojería, asi que nuestro padre nos los entrego a Zai y a mí. Y por supuesto termine yo con ella, mas que todo ¿No?

Observo el brillo de interés de Jack y sonrio.

–Si quieres puedes tomarla, Jack. Hace tiempo no le preste mucha atención a esta antigua pieza, además quizás aprendas algo nuevo ¿No? intenta abrirla, ha estado asi desde quien sabe cuando.

Oscar salio del pequeño taller dejando solo al rubio después de cerrar la puerta del lugar y despedirse con una sonrisa, Jack sostuvo con fuerza su collar…algo tan antiguo que podría quizás ser tan indispensable para ayudar a mejorar la calidad de sus relojes.

Saco el pequeño collar y observo los pequeños trazos desdibujados sobre la tapa de la caja y la cerradura que la mantenia, eran… ¡Eran idénticas!

Su corazón se acelero excitado moviendo su collar y observo una pequeña línea entreabierta en el mismo, al moverla hizo un clic y se dividio por la mitad, los separo entre sus dedosy abrió a un lado la tapa del pequeño pequeña llave, estaba sobre una pequeña rendija en el interior del collar.

–Esto…no puede ser…–quedo sin aliento, su respiración acelerada le llenaba de excitación y emoción.

Una llave dorada, que aun mantenía su forma y un buen estado para haber pasado mucho el candado ingresando la llave con un poco de fuerza y este cedió destrozándose el candado.

Un pequeño interruptor estaba allí y cerca había una pequeña tapa, Jack sintió como el corazón le latia con fuerza a tal punto que su respiracion era muy fuerte y le dio cuerda al pequeño interruptor…

Algo sono dentro de la pequeña caja y lo que parecía una tapa se abrió con lentitud dividiéndose en tres partes, saliendo una pequeña muñeca con vestido blanco girar sobre si misma mientras sus manos se movían un poco hacia el cielo y luego hacia ella, la melodía titilante le hizo estremecer…

Jack observo los engranajes que conformaban la caja musical, y al detenerse esa melodía. Un pulso resonó en su corazón, algo lleno su pecho de felicidad Sin saber cómo o porque comenzó a desarmar la caja musical y luego observo las piezas titubeante de aquella fascinación, deseaba detenerse pero había algo que se lo impedía y continuo hasta entrada la noche.

Oscar había visto la curiosidad del chico y sus trabajos en el local eran excelentes, tanto que los duques volvían por mejores diseños. Su hijo John veía a Jack de vez en cuando en el taller quizas estaba creando un lazo de amistad entre ambos y seria muy bueno para su sobrino, en algunos momentos dejo de verle para prepararse al ingresar a una buena academia y quizas fuese pandora.

Pero exactamente ¿Qué motivos podrían impulsar a John a ver a jack? Un completo extraño a los Vessalius y una vida que caminaba aun sin saber siquiera a donde ir. Darle una guía seria lo mas indicado penso Oscar ver su esfuerzo y admirable determinación, pero ¿Por qué se sentía incomodo al respecto de esa relación familiar?

**_No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay. (2)_**

Al ver al hijo de Oscar, John Vessalius un chico cuya sonrisa encantadora podría cegar la credibilidad de cualquiera con sus ojos de inocencia y ternura. Pero jack simplemente veía al arrogante chico que salía con sus compañeros y ordenaba su atención como una prioridad, aunque delante de sus padres aparentaba cierta humildad…Era un monstruo.

¿Por qué por lo menos sus instintos no ignoraban eso de los demas? Era una cruda realidad que afrontaba desde niño, ahora veía el crecimiento de uno de los futuros "Duques" cuya arrogancia y poder le permitiría influenciar en muchas decisiones personales y económicas.

¡Dios! ¡¿Qué acaso no podría el librarse de ese tipo de gente?! Lo habia padecido toda su vida en Leverru, su madre fue una chica ingenua y cayo en las garras de hombres de esa calaña.

Miro el reloj de pared que habia instalado poco tiempo para saber en que momento llegaría y cuanto tiempo quedaba desde entonces, en sus manos se hallaban las piezas de relojería y algunas modificaciones para los mismos.

Ahora trataba de ver que relación podría haber entre la caja de música y los relojes, seria un buen momento para su experiencia personal y laboral. Tan pronto como pudiera se cambiaria su apellido y nombre, alejándose de ellos mismos hasta el punto en que no tuviera necesidad de volver a sus orígenes y proteger a su madre, si es que aun podia.

Ahora con las piezas de unos cuantos relojes nuevos para la tienda de su tio, se sintió molesto y dejo sobre la mesa la herramienta. Movio los relojes con delicadeza colocándoles en un cajón junto a la herramienta cerrando con llave, sabia que si John vendría conocía que el podría atascar su trabajo y mentir con tal naturalidad que no podría refutar los hechos.

La ultima vez que se habia negado a ayudarle termino destruyendo parte de sus nuevos modelos con tallado incluido, pero este intuyendo los problemas que causaría mintió al decirle a sus padres que habia sido un accidente cuando jack trato de ayudarlo con sus tareas. Cuando habia sido simplemente la represalia a negarse a realizar sus trabajos esa vez, al parecer el chico que era un "tonto" con cualidades audaces de persuasión.

No entiende ni un apice de lo que le enseñan entonces ¿Cómo pudo ingresar? Penso jack. Pudo ver que este chico le habría mentido un sin numero de veces a sus padres de forma cruel, y eso le causo un poco de gracia al recordar un viejo dicho de Seneca: "**_Facilmente cree el desdichado_**"

Una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro, al parecer a cada uno le da la paga de su propio mal y estaba comenzando a creer que Dios no tarda en dar su justa retribucion. El chico apareció con unos libros y los dejo sobre la mesa, esbozando una sonrisa.

–¿No te quedaras siquiera para disimular con tus padres, john? –pregunto jack.

–¿Para que? –Inquirió mirándolo con sus ojos claros–, después de todo solo creeran que te entrego algun regalo o me has pedido uno de mis libros para leer.

–Bien, John–comento el rubio–, ¿Regresaras por ellos a que hora?

Asintio con una sonrisa de complicidad, y jack entendió que regresaria a mas tardar hasta la hora de la cena. Después que el chico cerro la puerta tras si, observo las libretas una por una cada compromiso escolar era mas que todo un juego de niños para el. Después de todo habia estudiado del asunto, después de terminar casi más de la mitad de las tareas lanzo una de las libretas al otro lado de la mesa y cayó al suelo.

Jack se regaño a si mismo, ahora le tocaba moverse hasta el otro extremo. Diviso la libreta y la tomo por el borde de la misma, luego se deslizo un folleto de una de las hojas entreabiertas en el suelo.

Sus pliegues negros y su fondo blanco, junto a una letra elegante y pulcra resalto la imagen en la portada. ¿Acaso planeaba entrar en esa Academia? La tomo entre las manos y observo los detalles más introvertidos, asi que su primo por casualidad habia tomado uno de los folletos que solo podría obtenerse a traves de los directores de algunas escuelas, ¿Pero no se supone que este se da a los más cualificados?

Jack solto una carcajada, agradecia la soledad del taller y la intimidad que le proporcionaba. En el momento en que ese chico entrara a realizar la famosa "Prueba" de Pandora su primo seria descubierto en su falsedad y ¿Por qué no ingresar por si mismo? Tratar de ser el mejor hasta donde podía y tener algun puesto importante en la ciudad o mas alla y quizas…haria pagar a su padre por lo que habia hecho.

Habiendo terminado tomo una hoja de las libretas y luego transcribió los datos que necesitaba con respecto a la Academia, coloco el sobre en su lugar nuevamente y un brillo de alegría se cernia en sus ojos. Coloco de nuevo la multitud de libretas en la bolsa que habia dejado John…se inclino hacia atrás, recostándose en la pared mientras miraba hacia el techo y su mente volaba entre las posibilidades de que al ingresar no importaría las consecuencias seria una excepcional forma de venganza.

Pandora era una tentadora alternativa delante de los sueños comunes, seria pronto el ingreso a la misma y si convencía a sus tios de que pronto se marcharia siempre y cuando ingrese al campus de la academia. Y los problemas, pronto avecinarían a sus tios junto a su hijo por el mismo asunto gracias a los créditos que tendrían que invertir por el.

Se habia dedicado a organizar el taller de tal forma que la multitud de cajas llenas de partes sin vida de relojes ahora estaba en un closet cerrado y la multitud de estantes ahora en mejor estado que antes sostenían en desorden, se hallaban en cajas y con llave.

Se levantó rápidamente y dejo entreabierta la puerta como de costumbre para que el malcriado niño recogiera sus pertenencias y se dirigió a su habitacion cansado, era cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Se dejo caer sobre el colchon de la cama y se aseguro de haber cerrado tras de el la puerta.

Quizas una siesta podría aplacar el sentimiento de alegría que se desbordaba desde que descubrió esa caja y luego sobre Pandora, un dia donde avistaba un destino, una meta, que pronto se trazaría bajo sus pies…

El sol no avisto en la mañana siguiente sino cerca de las ocho de la mañana y Jack lo vio alumbrar la ventana que habia instalado en el taller. El chico había salido a la escuela y había quedado Oscar atendiendo la relojería, Jack salió del taller y se cambió de ropa, saldría el día de hoy.

– ¿Jack a dónde vas?–pregunto Óscar al ver al chico con un traje negro con un lazo alrededor de su cuello y un maletín sutil que había comprado tiempo atrás después de su primer sueldo.

–No te preocupes, tío. Regresare más tarde, voy a buscar algunas piezas–comento sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta que resonó la campana al salir.

Jack camino en medio de la plaza y no temía por ahora, mientras mantuviera su identidad oculta con aquel truco no había problemas. Lo habia aprendido de memoria y su tio le recomendó que utilizara un objeto que mantuviera encima todo el tiempo, para mantenerlo que no era mas que un sello secreto que habia aprendido a lo que dirían: "Ilusiones"

Se dirigió hacia el norte donde la calle amplia de la plaza se dividia en dirección a los puntos cardinales y según la dirección del folleto se encontraba hacia el norte cerca de la zona de bufets mercantiles y sociales de la plaza donde las oficinas de abogados e inmobiliarias, y cerca de las casas de los ministerios se hallaba una hermosa casa de aspecto culto con rasgos goticos haciéndole ver elegante y exótico.

"**Academia Pandora: Sede Administrativa"** eran las letras que recalcaban el edificio sobre el marco de la puerta en dorado y cuyas puertas bien labradas le daban un toque carismático e intrigante.

Jack sonrio e ingreso, entreabrió impulsando hacia dentro el pomo de la puerta donde una cantidad considerable de gente se hallaba sentada y solo aceptarían a los que fuesen capaces de demostrarlo. Estos podrían ser los próximos gobernantes y… ¿Quién entre ellos podría entender al pueblo? Sabía que los hombres habían sido creados para ser gobernados ¿Quién seria el adecuado para alterar todo y llevarlo a un cambio? Penso y una sonrisa leve se dibujo en su rostro.

Tomo asiento, a su lado se hallaba un chico de cabello negro y pupilas doradas junto a su piel palida, vestia un traje negro acompañado por lo que parecía desde que habia entrado por un hombre. El observo al chico en breve y este se volvió para ver a jack esbozando una sonrisa.

¿Acaso me conoce o es por amistad? Penso.

–Bien, Padres pueden irse sin ningún problema. Regresen por ellos a las cinco donde habremos terminado nuestra sesión de entrevistas–comento un hombre con cabello naranja con visos pálidos en las puntas, con dos piercings en sus orejas, ojos rasgados, vestido de etiqueta.

Poco a poco los padres y acompañantes salieron del salón y los chicos quedaron sobre sus asientos mientras el hombre sonrío y se colocó en el frente de todos los alumnos.

–Ahora que estamos solos, haremos el debido examen de ingreso y junto a él se realizara la debida entrevista–Sonrío y sus ojos mostraron un destello carmesí–ahora podrán mostrarnos sus talentos y virtudes.

Jack sintió estremecer su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. Los chicos en el salón murmuraron entre sí, sin preguntar al voceador. Después de un rato llamaban a los alumnos uno a uno, y el chico al lado de Jack sonrío.

–Asustar a los chicos siempre es una forma de perder confianza en sí mismos, típico de pandora–comento el chico al lado de Jack.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Comento Jack, lleno de curiosidad– ¿Por qué deberían asustarlos?¿acaso es más difícil para entrar?

–No. Es una forma en que puedes intimidar y hacer que se equivoquen en sus respuestas…

–Es gracioso, los chicos deben parecer paletas heladas delante de niños dispuestos a comerlos.

Ambos soltaron una risa y escucharon un Shhh de la mujer en el escritorio al lado de la puerta donde estaba la entrevista, haciéndoles sonrojar a ambos y pedir disculpas. El pelinegro se volvió a Jack con una sonrisa, saludando con su mano extendida delante de él

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gilbert–comento el chico, Jack extendió su mano aceptando el cordial saludo. Una fuerte sensación de miedo que le estremeció por ese chico frente suyo, lo único que pudo ver fue una oscura imagen sobre el…un ave negra que lo observo con una sonrisa macabra.

Era el comienzo de un mundo desconocido…

* * *

**_Lol espero que os guste y bueno hasta entonces he adelantado de todas las historias y hasta que tenga internet os podre colocar con toda calma y analisis, bueno agradeazco a Lile99 espero sigan leyendo hasta entonces Sayonara y Dio te benedica_**

**_ (1)Nicolas Maquiavelo_**

** (2)****_François De La Rochefoucauld_**


End file.
